SILVER AND GOLD: Blood Moon
by CRYSTALFANG
Summary: A murder turned into a curse. The unfortunate, the dead beat, gets it. But...what if this was written in the stars to happen. What if desperation for blood thirsty revenge is all it takes to set off a chain of unfortunate events and cause the moon and stars to collide. For earth to be shattered by light and fire to tear up roots and, what if it was all caused by a pup...
1. Prologue

**A/N: You've already seen my I'M BAAACK! author's message so I'm not going to go into any critical details that are completely unnecessary. If there's anything within my story that confuses you, please PM me and ask me what it is you are having trouble comprehending and I'll gladly answer. Until then...**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

Prologue

The forest had an eerie glow to it.

Not the type that left you feeling like there was creature of degenerate darkness watching your every step and every breath you take, but more like the type of eerie that was serene and calm. A soft hush, a whisper, of wind swept gently along the curves of the branches and rustled the emerald green leaves that seemed to glow brighter than the blue green moss that littered the forest floor and mounted its way up the base of the dark brown wood. The sound of nocturnal prey rustling in the undergrowth was only thing that broke the silence. That and a band of synchronizing crickets playing a melody of the night that its inhabitants had all but grown used to by now. The tiniest of rustles from the wind and the prey was nothing in comparison however to the crashing and pounding of paws against the moss and lichen covered floor. The sound of faint pants could be heard if one were to listen close enough. Brown paws skittered clumsily against the floor while bright amber eyes darted this way and that. And finally, after what could be considered decades, the brown paws and amber eyes crashed thoroughly from the dark eerie plaintive forest into what anyone else would describe heaven, if the gold had been replaced by fake silver made out of aluminum.

A scenic view of rolling hills, and stalks of heather spread to look like an endless sea of wheat and mountains that stood tall and rigid, and from a distance, looked to be as sharp as a cougar's claw. But this, was Shard's home and one he'd be living in for the rest of his life.

Or, should I say, afterlife.

As the ancestral religion with wolves went, they always suspected that when they died, they'd find themselves in the afterlife on a moon and while to some that just about sounded ridiculously stupid, to wolves it made since. The moon to a wolf was special and held a deep meaning that other mammals couldn't even begin to comprehend. It stood for something; it was like an enigma to wolves. They were practically moths attracted to the light, and that light source was the moon, or at least the full moon. And because they held such a deep meaning with the moon, it only made since for their ghostly lives to be lead out entirely coated in silver. Because the moon was such an adorning thing to the lupines it had been decided many seasons ago before packs could even call themselves packs it had been decided that they would call the afterlife: the MoonPack.

And they had every reason to if you were to be seeing this from the perspective of Shard as walked casually down a narrow pathway passing through the heather and letting its sweet scent overwhelm his nostrils. The moon hung brightly and full in the dead of night just like it had always since the dawn of time. The brightness of the moon made it seem impossible to look at to a degree of where its beautiful rays rivaled that of the sun's. It's pale milky white light shined down on everything giving it an edge, a faint sparkle to it and everything seemed to glow a faint glow of silver. It was quite gripping to a point of which you couldn't actually feel a need to be afraid of death anymore. Not when something as peaceful and calm as this existed in an otherly world. It brought a smile to the brown wolf's face as he descended down a crested hill covered in lilacs and cherry blossom petals to find a small hole in the ground; small enough for a bear cub to get through, but large enough at some point for an adult wolf to slip through with an effort ease.

Grunting, the male wolf pulled his lower half through the hole and casually continued walking along the path, his paws barely making a sound against the rough wet stone worn down by the many paw prints that laid residual from ancient times long before his times.

It would seem like hours to a mortal but to him, it'd only felt like two minutes as he saw a blue hue along bend in the narrow underground path. The blue hue swayed and moved gently with the swishing of the water that he could hear lapping against granite. He could also hear the sounds of patient steadied breathing going in and out of the nostrils of a pretty grey and white she wolf with eyes that were an unnatural color of silver.

"I was starting to think you'd ignored my message," The she wolf stated, her voice calm and residual, it reminded him of honey almost.

Shard gave himself a thorough shake of his pelt before looking back at the silver wolf who was hunched over and staring wordlessly into a pool that glowed an eerie light of blue that was completely unbefitting of what the color of a pond should even look like. But this wasn't your ordinary type of pool that just about _any_ kind of wolf could jump into and splash about in; no, this was a pool that was sacred and yet everyone knew it existed. It was known that at some point way back when, a certain she wolf with a certain goal had created this pool and none would have been the wiser to why she had created it in the first place. And while it is something to ponder on how a wolf created a lake, let it be known to all that nothing in the eyes of a wolf is what it seems. The same could be said for this particular pool that only the leader of spirits was allowed to see or even be near, that and along with her second in command. That second in command just happened to be Shard.

Anyways, the pool was a sacred area where most leaders went during times of turmoil and such. And although things within Shard's world were relatively peaceful, the same could not be said in the mortal realm where things were always, and would always, fall apart; even when accidently. But this time...it seems things were going to take an unlikely turn for better or for worse. Shard was hoping it was the latter of the two, but even he could tell, or rather _feel_ an uncanny feeling deep in the bowels of his stomach, that whatever was about to happen..would most likely set off a series of chain linked events that would soon drag the spirit world into.

But, that in all its entirety, is another story - for another time...

"I sense a , deep trouble in the mortal world. Something miraculous is happening and I wish for you to be there when it does. Report back to me..I want every last detail on this event and whether it affects all of us, Shard...Shard!" She snapped after seeing the brown wolf was completely off in another dimension...considering that he is in a dimension of spirits I should've picked a better word for that sentence...

The male wolf snapped out of trance, but just enough to hear her final words," Wait..what?" He asked trying to wrap his mind back around what he'd been told, or heard since he didn't even hear much.

The she wolf repeated herself again, her voice drooping with irritableness. Once said, he nodded his head and looked at her gravely before saying, "This thing - this event - if it affects us all...what..what are we gonna do, Moonsky?"

A deep inhale that lasted for a few seconds before being blown out in one swoosh that could only be described as a heavy sigh of stress escaped said Moonsky's lips. She fluttered her eyes, her long lashes brushing gently against her furry cheek bones. Shaking her silver head she muttered a soft line of, "I don't know." Before going silent again.

The silence ate away at the two wolves who were no longer sitting in quaint peachy silence, but in a death silence that made those around them feel undoubtedly uncomfortable. Shard shifted his sitting position so his haunches were spread out to the sides and toes spread out causing his claws to come out of their sheaths a bit more. He glanced uneasily at the beautiful wolfess before letting his own sigh. The two sat in the silence for who knows how long only for them to be snapped out their trance to the sounds of muffled bird chirps from outside. They'd been sitting there for the whole night and hadn't even come to a conclusion yet.

Moonsky sat there for another moment before drawing in another breath and letting out, remembering their conversation a while ago she said at last while getting to her feet, "If - if this affects _all_ of us...I should hope to the light of the moon that we are all ready - or may our ancestors have mercy upon our very souls."

::::

HOURS EARLIER...

The cry that sang through the night was one that should have been an obvious sign as to the panic that had for _some reason_ spread throughout a small pack. Especially when that cry was coming from a wailing she wolf who was shivering from the immense pain the rocketed through her system. A paw colored cream pushed a thick, mahogany stick in their direction which they snatched up and bit onto for dear life, scrunching their eyes closed another fit of pain sailed down their system, especially in their stomach area.

"It'll all be over soon darling, just hold on okay?" A voice as sweet as their name stated as they picked up a leaf set down behind the she wolf before placing her paws on the wolf's stomach and concentrating all her energy on that one particular spot. Another contraction and then-

"PUSH!" The she wolf practically screamed the word. Well, she did..scream the word but that's besides the point.

"Aaaah!" The pregnant she wolf let out another ear piercing scream as she dug her claws into the hard soiled hearth beneath her, biting her bottom lip. With eyes glazing over from the pain, a small whine was all she could manage as she gave one more final push which lead to a wet, tiny body slithering onto the large leaf and laying there, whimpering pathetically into the still night air. The cream furred she wolf looked down at the pup with a careful, measuring glance before barking out, "Cream! Get in here!"

Another wolf, who was also a she wolf, padded her way in cautiously noticing the small pup on the leaf, she rushed over and curled up around it, gently cooing to it to try and calm it down. The healer however was becoming quite irritable with this action and wanted her to do something else with the pup.

"Lick it the wrong way," she snapped before placing her paws once more on shivering she wolf who looked on the verge of tears if the last of her dignity hadn't been shattered she might've actually started crying in pain but she held fast and steady and let nature take its course as another flare of blinding pain flashed and everything for a fraction of a second went white.

Pure, blinding, snow white.

She cried out again, this time putting more force into her pushings, as she felt a spasm rocket down her side causing her to shiver. If her original cry was loud, then this one was ear splitting as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing the said Cream to jerk backwards from her licking to look horrified at the birthing wolf.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?!" She asked frantically, decidedly NOT worrying about the cries of the new born pup.

" _She's fine_ ," seethed the female wolf, she turned to look back at the wolf and snapped mostly from the headache pounding away at her head, "Get back to licking that wolf pup, dammit!"

Without arguing, Cream complied licking the small thing until she felt it was warm enough and then gently scooped up the meek ball of fluff and placed it down next to her mother's teat. How she knew it was a female...let's not going into detail about that. The female in question however was a pale pinkish orange with brown paws and ears. Sound of suckling was drowned out by the shriek that split the silence that hadn't actually been silence; if shrieking wolves could split the sky in half it have been thanks to a shrieking she wolf giving birth. Anyways, healer of the pack, who's name is Cherrybloom, began applying more pressure to the heaving stomach, gritting her teeth and showing off all her canines in the process. Her pale blue eyes hardened with concentration as she pushed down once more for the fourth time that night as a small blue grey wolf pup that was undoubtedly a male slithered out of the she wolf's womb. A bloodcurdling scream later another one had a made its way out her womb, only it had managed to somehow come out the wrong way with the puppy's rump showing the birth of the dark silver male had taken time and patience and a couple of horrendous screaming later the pup was making its way out its mother the _right way_. A thick involuntary silence had shifted into motion between the three she wolves. Cream continued to lick the pups every now and then, and the no longer pregnant she wolf was currently resting her head while lapping from a pile drenched moss, and Cherrybloom was just waiting to see if any more contractions were to occur while creating a dry concoction of herbs together to give to the tired she wolf. All in all, the labored wolf had given birth to exactly _five pups_ in total.

Three females and two males.

At least that's what they all thought.

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard from outside the cave the wolves were currently stationed in and peaceful tranquility had settled about the cave that had already become rambunctious with five idly gossiped about pups already causing mayhem at its finest within the territorial grounds of the small freedom of the space they had little to roam around within the rocky hole in the mountainside. Dawn was bloodred, literally, as the sun for some reason still hadn't made its way up into the sky. Of course, the sun always was so dreadfully wonderful at taking its steady, patient time during Shining Leaf so it had never seemed like a true problem.

Until now.

The first spasm had seemed to go by unnoticed and the mother was quite frank with that. Until it happened again, with just a bit more force intended causing the she wolf to yelp and wake up from her dreamless sleep as another spasm kicked in, battering at her stomach relentlessly. Everyone had all upped and left the cave just leaving her and her sister in the den. Cream was currently sleeping off in the darkest part of the den her body sprawled out like a rug as she lay on her side.

Bone contemplated on waking her sister up but thought better of it thinking it must be the pups again and rested her head down on her white paws and went back to sleep.

It started out dreamless. And then, from there a far off sound could be heard; the sounds of someone calling to her..or maybe saying something _to her_ , either way, she could tell it was something important. The black void that was her dream slowly transformed and morphed into a prairie where heather sprang up from the bleak greyness of the world she was in. As curious as she was to the landscape around her it was quickly transfixed on a body bobbing in front of her a couple of five caribou lengths away from her, she could hear it giggle a girlish giggle and could make out a tail wagging as well.

And then it seemed the figure had gotten closer and closer till a pup was standing in front of her all smiles but with eyes as deathly unemotional as a dead wolf's eyes. Instead of seeing the whites of her eyes surrounding her pupils she saw a void of black surround tiny white pupils that shined brighter than the sun and left her mesmerised by it. But only for a fraction of a second as the wolf pup stepped fully out of the fire revealing itself to be someone familiar-

 _No...no it can't be her. Oh dear moons why...why did it have to be_ her? She thought, feeling a lump form in her throat she swallowed precariously as the pup tilted their head, a bright jovial smile coming to play along her features. Her smile slowly grew wider and wider stretching across her face and tearing at flesh and bone as it did so; blood pooled and dripped out of her mouth as it moved along with something like red froth foaming along the sides as she uttered one sentence that made Bone's blood stop completely and go ice cold.

 _I'm baaaaack..._

And then blood poured out of the pup's face and began to gather around mercilessly into a thick puddle around her paws before slowly spreading across the landscape and suddenly all she saw was red. Deep, murderous scarlet red that gathered and washed away any grey left in the world all the way up into the sky and she found herself staring at nothing more than a bloody soaked full moon dangling in the scarlet sky before her. And just as suddenly as the dream occurred did it abruptly end as the ground fell from beneath her and she found herself plunging into darkness once more with a blood curdling scream emanating from her mouth.

"BONE!"

Gasping with sweat pouring down her face, said Bone awoke to feelings mutual pain slamming into her stomach relentlessly along with the light headedness she suddenly felt as she awoke from her nightmare...or could be a premoni-

 _No, it can't be a premonition it just ca-_ "GAH!" She screamed in agony, and had to force herself with all her might not to cave in and vomit all over the place as she held fast and steady.

"Stop moving!" A voice snapped at her, no doubt the healer. Cherrybloom who was in fact, currently applying pressure onto her stomach area with enough force it would seem to break her ribs..if she was actually capable of doing that she probably would have.

"Damn, this one won't come _OUT_!" She growled. She applied as much pressure as the suddenly laboring she wolf could stand before barking an order that Bone could barely hear as she felt immense pain like no other rush through her body as all she found herself seeing was white and black spots. _Make it stop, make it stop..._ she thought despairingly as she once more, tried to grab hold of the virtues of reality.

Had Bone not been so out of this world she would have been completely aware of the blood she was steadily losing and the fact that, once again, another pup was coming out the wrong way; she never had a actual chance though to know any of these things though as the blacks spots in her head appeared once more and took over her vision entirely leaving nothing but blackness and an image she would never forget.

So under the fitful weak rays of sunlight that streamed into the dark den, the sixth pup was born.

And along with this pup came the recurring image of the blood moon forever engraved within the unfortunate victim of laboring's mind.

A chain of events was sure to come.

They just didn't know when, but they knew, somehow this was going to affect everyone within the vicinity...

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY I'M DONE BABY! I hope you're all happy with this. I spent a whole god damn night typing this up. Seriously, it's fucking morning outside and I'm still up. This is what happens when you have dark chocolate candy before bed, yes. Okay! So...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! SEE THAT BIG BOX BELOW? IT NEEDS WORDS AND LOVE! NOW GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO MEEEEE!**

 **Whoops, sorry - I uh...got a little carried away there for a second... ANYWAYS!**

 **I will see you all! In the next chapter...BYE BYE! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 Sightseeing

**A/N: I never mentioned it before in any of my updates but I'm going to summer school. I have no idea when though and I have no idea how long it's going to last but I just wanted to let you know so you'd know that my updates for new chapters are going to be really late which sucks I know. I know I'm upset too. This chapter may or may not be very exciting but one of the mistakes I made in my original fanfic was that I was quick to jump straight into the plot and action without really giving it time to unwrap itself; and considering on the fact that I plan to make this a series I have to be very studious and tediously careful about how I lay this plot out chapter by chapter so be prepared for some boring chapters throughout this story okay? Anyways, if you have any questions that you want answered PM me and I'll gladly answer them! ^^**

 **But for now - READ ON!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sightseeing

"Oh, come _on_ ,wake _up_!" A shrill, squeaky, feminine voice yelped. A sharp prod into a small grey and white pup was what followed next causing the pup to let out a keen whine of annoyance before curling up on themselves and burying their fluffy pelts deeper into the white stomach fur of their mother who was currently still napping. Another prod and this time with a little extra push added into it causing the small pup to heavily topple over and roll onto their backs, exposing their fluffy white stomachs.

Another hard whine escaped the flipped upright pup who was flailing their paws dramatically in the air.

The mother wolf only shifted position ever so slightly.

"Why are we even waiting for him to get up?"asked a dark silver pup who went by the name of Storm. Storm was the second male born out of the litter of six pups; didn't make him special or anything, but it gave him unintentional competition between his second born sister, Silver. Silver and Storm were in a way, identical twins; sort of. I say sort of due to the fact that one had dark silver fur and the other had light silver fur and a white 'mask' on their face, one of them had bright dark brown eyes and another had eyes the color of golden leaves, ironically considering that it _was_ Shining Leaf which is the season known for having colorful shades of leaves like golden leaves, to fall from the branches of trees and litter the forest floor in them.

Anyways, all five siblings were waiting for their last littermate to wake up.

They would have to wait a _long_ , _long_ , _long_ , time if that was the case.

Another hard prod later that was not only hard but sharp lead to a shrill whine escaping the small pup's pink mouth which lead to a tired and groggy mother opening her eyes to reveal bright sky blue eyes as she looked down at her smallest and last born pup, who had curled into an even tighter ball of fur to a point where you couldn't even see his face before staring back up at her other five pups who were all waiting pretty impatiently for the last of them to wake up.

"What were you guys doing to Humphrey?" She asked sourly. Having to deal with five energetic pups was a hassle all on its own.

"He won't wake up!" Silver squeaked irritably. She bounced up and down with her tail and ears perked. "And I wanna go _out-side_!"

"He's only a couple of caribou lengths behind us all, Silver you can't expect him to open his eyes automatically," stated a sleek and glossy pelted Ocean, who was the oldest of the six with a bright pale pinkish orange pelt and brown paws and sparkling deep blue eyes. She looked down at her little sister with a fond almost motherly smile on her face, "He'll open his eyes in his own time. Right mom?" She asked turning to look up at the black and white she wolf.

Bone nodded her head before glancing back at small Humphrey before turning back around and looking sternly at the pouting Silver, "Silver. Your brother is _not_ a prodding tool, and you're not going to treat him like one. Speaking of which, it's close to mid-sun so off to the nest; _all of you_." She snapped sternly, putting emphasis on the word all. The pups let out groans of annoyance, the loudest coming from Silver and Storm, as they all sulked their way towards a flattened out nest of lichen and moss. The five pups flopped lazily onto the soft cushiony bed of leaves and cuddled into one another's fur.

"Ge-oof!" Said an agitated Silver who was currently twisting around to glare daggers at the back of Hail's, a legit canvas covering of blacks, greys, whites, and pale browns, head who had stationed half of his body toppled over her stomach which was completely exposed. "I swear Hail if you don't get _off me_ I will _bite you_."

"Talk to my butt, squirrel dung.." He muttered lightly while shifting only enough to make himself comfortable while causing his tail to flop uselessly onto Ocean's face, who only sniffled when the short fluffy hairs brushed her nose.

Seeing that her pups were now sleeping peacefully, Bone proceeded back to looking at the small...nonexistent grey pup that had been laying there, curled in a tight fluff and sleeping soundly; in their place on the mossy nest was a - no, her. She lay there, with eyes shining like that of a cat's and her body seemed to glow unnaturally in the dying light of the sunlight that turned profusely red and crimson soaking the pup's angelic fur in a rusty coloring like dried blood flakes were stuck to her. Bone only stood there and stared, her body going numb and all common sense was tossed askewed by the sight before her.

"Why are you scared of me, Bone?" The pup asked, their voice so familiar and yet so far from being recognisable, "Why are you running from me?" The pup asked with a sweet innocent look to her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, revealing a gash deep enough to slice through flesh and cartilage and... marrow apparently as the neck bone promptly snapped out of its already disproportionate place and went for the hang ten angle instead causing the pup's head to loll off to the side with blood gushing profusely even more onto the ground and slowly forming a crimson puddle around the 'dead' pup. And yet somehow, through the horrific nightmare that she was witnessing, the black and white she wolf was able to see, glimpse if you will, a spectrum of a thing in the background flickering in and out between the bloody mirage of the dead pup: a grey and white blur.

 _This isn't real...this - this is just a mirage. It's not real at all under any circumstances._ She told herself as if that itself alone would cause the deceased pup to go away and disappear like a wisp of smoke into the still evening air.

 _Or it could be-_

 _NO!_ She thought aggravated while letting out an involuntary growl of discomfort at the thought of this truly being a premonition or even an omen for that matter. Just because the same pup pops up two times in a row now doesn't mean anything at all right?...Right? Bone didn't know, and quite frankly, she was pretty sure she never wanted to know not with the hassle of taking care of six pups being an issue and then this! No, absolutely not. No way was this dead pup a warning sign of anything at all. Just because she knew who it was...just because she knew what happened that awful day - and..and being the only ones, her and her sister to know how-

 _Nope, not thinking about it!_ She thought uncharacteristically upbeat, even though a dead pup was still there before her - oh, it was gone now...well. Okay then.

And in place of the mirage pup was Humphrey and his ever so present cuteness **(cause the movie surely would've fucked up on that)** and adoration; at least in her opinion of course. She smiled down lovingly at the last born son of hers before curling back up around him and tucking her chin on top of his head before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Well...it should have been dreamless but the ghost pup decided to mess with her some more by saying one simple sentence that would stick with her till death.

 _I will be found again..._

::::

For infants of all kinds, opening your eyes is a once in a lifetime chance that only ever happens in a span of one day, and then afterwards it was all nothing but a small memo in the back of the conscious. The moment you open your eyes is the moment your own childhood memories are made; before you ever go to a water park, or make your first friend in whatever grade you're in if you're a human. For mammals however, it was about exploring the environment around you and taking in all the scents you'd never been acquainted with yet, and the sights and sounds around you that continued to over power your sturdy senses that you were just now tapping into. It made the life of an animal all the more dangerous yet adventurous and the same could be said for a waddling figure waltzing around outside the mother's den letting out jovial squeaks as they leaped clumsily on their hind legs and pushed themselves an inch off the ground before nose diving directly into a pair of spiky, dead leaves that were cluttered together.

It had only been a couple of minutes since Bone's masquerade of a nightmare had come back to haunt her, and a couple of more minutes after she'd fallen asleep around little Humphrey who'd finally decided to open his eyes when almost the entire pack was asleep. I say almost the entire pack because the pack thought it was mandatory for alphas to be stationed at the front entrance that lead into den grounds, and with the sudden overabundance of prey and rogue wolves popping up out of nowhere, the head alpha, Ice, had felt it necessary to keep tabs on what they were doing.

"We don't want them creeping up on us on the dead of the night and stealing what's ours! And think of the pups, they'll steal em' too!" He'd gesticulated with a wavy sort of movement with his paw about some other stuff and then he'd went on his way to say things about how and what they'd do _if_ they got their paws and fangs on a pup of theirs. Apparently he'd been right to worry though he should've been more worried for the guards he'd placed at the entrance who looked ready to fall asleep but looked like they were holding fast and steady against their urges to flat out drop dead and sleep like a bear for the rest of the night. He'd also been right to worry about pups getting stolen too as Humphrey continued onwards with his sightseeing, thoroughly shoving his cold wet nose into the muddy freezing ground only to pull back from the sudden shock the attacked his nose at the moment he made contact with the ground.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing a paw across his snout in a futile attempt to warm it though it really just looked like he was desperately swatting at something on his black nose.

But the sharp shock of the cold ground did nothing to ease the joy and excitement that coursed through the grey pup's body along with the adrenaline throbbing through his veins. It was a basic funfest for Humphrey who continued to leap, jump, and frolic in tall dead grass that concealed the pup from sight.

However, unbeknownst to our main protagonist in the dark coverage of the night a shadow was watching his every move and breath the pup made.

Another shadow, with a more feminine silhouette to their features, appeared at their side staring at the pup with slitted golden eyes.

"Is he the one?" She asked furtively, glancing back at the male wolf for confirmation. Silence greeted her words making her irritable and angry.

" _Well_ ?" She asked again with a bit more force of annoyance.

More silence, much more thickening that the first time, before it was shattered by a low growl as the she wolf was prepared to bat the male wolf beside her on the top of the head.

"By the moon damnnit, answer me!" She snapped in a whisper shout.

"Yeah..that's him," The male wolf finally answered, still keeping his eyes on the pup who was being scolded by a guard who'd been startlingly awakened by a thick piling of leaves to drop on top of his head along with a tiny wolf pup scuttling along in the brown leaves squealing in delight the whole time.

"So, that means we can put our plan into action now yes?" The she wolf asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, she looked towards the male wolf with glee sparking in her golden pools.

"Not quite. Not till he becomes an omega, Merida; we've got to stay vigilant till then."

A low growl was his only response and he sighed light heartedly before nuzzling his companion gently along the top of her head.

"All you really need to know, is that he is _definitely_ the one."

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! I'm finished! YAY FOR ME! So, as I have told you guys I will be in summer school so I won't be able to ship these chapters out in a jiffy so please do expect them to all be late in contrast to how fast the prologue was updated okay? Also, I'm still working on my Zootopia At War fanfic so there's that as well.**

 **And remember, if you have any questions about this chapter or the future chapters, just PM guys and I will happily respond! ^^**

 **And as always, I will see YOU! In the next chapter; PEACE OUT!**


	3. Rules an Ranks of the Pack

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, late update on chapters but I've got one right here, straight from my hallucinogenic mind...why did I just say that?**

 **Anyways, I felt you should get acquainted with the pack Humphrey lives in for now...so here we go with the allegiance! Also, Humphrey's pack lives out on its own in a secluded forests farthest away from humans but still in a nature reserve. Also, this chapter specifically talks about an explains the traditions an laws of a wolf pack. I'm sure many of you are familiar with the omegas an alphas can't get married or howl together law so I won't be explaining that, but I will be explaining other laws that have to do with the ranks so you have a fair understanding on how wolf packs in my story work.**

 **Again, if anything confuses you at all, please PM me an I will gladly answer you seeing as to how I'm taking a much bigger an wider approach in the world of wolves. If you have not seen my second update on I'M BAAAACK!, then you really need to as I explain a couple of things in there about my world - or at least the world that the wolves live in. If you want, check that out first an then read this chapter later as it probably make sense a bit to you by then...**

 **Also, the wolves DO NOT CELEBRATE HOLIDAYS! My brain cells are too precious to be killed over something that retarded.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Spring Falls Pack**

 **Leader** : Strike- black male wolf with cream speckled underbelly with deep brown eyes

 **Second- In- Command** : Thorn- tawny golden she wolf with pretty honey colored eyes an brown paws

 **Herber** : Cherrybloom- cream furred she wolf with pale blue eyes an splash of golden brown on chest with black tail tip

 ** _Herber Assistant: Bone-_** black an white she wolf with bright aqua blue eyes

 **Silver Alphas**

Alex- blue gray she wolf with bright blue eyes

Cloud- rusty red male wolf with unusual white stripes along back an grey paws with icy blue eyes

Umbra- ginger brown she wolf with black paws an tail with stormy grey eyes

Clover- green eyed blue grey male wolf, littermate of Alex

Flight- black male wolf with dark grey undertones an light grey legs an white paws with steely blue eyes

 **Alphas**

Honeybee- golden brown she wolf with white speckled back an greenish brown eyes

Braveheart- grey male wolf with brown eyes

Bird- red she wolf with golden eyes

Mahogany- blackish brown male wolf with blue grey eyes

Grass- black an white male wolf with green eyes

Storm- dark grey male wolf with mismatched eyes

Sunflight- golden brown she wolf with pale mossy green eyes

Branch- jet black male wolf with brown eyes

Fish- pale grey she wolf with golden eyes

Willow- white she wolf with black an tan patches an dark grey eyes

 **Betas**

Snake- dark grey she wolf with pale blue eyes

Petal- white she wolf with lime green eyes

Ember- blue eyed male wolf with obsidian colored eyes

Sunset- flame red male wolf with amber eyes an black legs

Amber- dark auburn colored she wolf with dark amber eyes

Cream- cream furred she wolf with bright fiery amber eyes an speckled auburn paws an tail

 **Omegas**

Merida- golden eyed she wolf with dark tan fur an white underbelly an chest

Rowantail- dark brown male wolf with auburn eyes

Fluff- fluffy golden an white she wolf with angelic blue eyes

Stone- dark grey an brown speckled male wolf with emerald green eyes

 **Laws of a Wolf Pack, as told by Crystalfang's Tribal Pack, or in this case, the author herself**

 _ **Law of a Herber-**_ The herber is the healer of the pack who gathers herbs an tends to the herbs. They also take care of the sick an wounded, including broken bones or sprained muscles. The herber has access, like the leader of the wolf pack, to the Silver Pool, which is a small pond that shines like silver when the moonlight hits its surface. The Silver Pool is where most herbers from different packs will meet up an share words with the Moon Pack. However, if a pack lives by itself in a secluded forests miles away from skin changers (humans) or other wolf packs the entire pack will journey with the herber down to the Silver Pool where they will wait in silence while the herber shares words with the Moon Pack, and on the rare occasion, the leader of the Moon Pack his or herself.

The herber of the pack is forbidden from ever having a mate or pups seeing as to how this would take away from their job as the healer. They would also most likely be torn apart by helping their pack or helping their mate or pups first. This usually results in slow timing an reaction which leads to lives being lost because the herber was torn apart mentally at who to treat first; their loved ones or their pack members. This is for the safety of their pack an for the greater good of their herber. It is in no way being cruel.

The herber also has the power to put any wolf they deem too weak to sleep. Usually by feeding them a death berry which will ultimately kill them. If a wolf is too sick an can't really do much an is slowly suffering everyday the herber will consult with the sick wolf's family an ask of their permission to put them out of their misery. It is common for elders to be the main ones put down but their is always the rare occasion of a pup being put down as well but not always.

Herbers must learn how to fight. There is always the threat of being killed by rival packs so they must learn how to fight if they want to live. However, if a herber of a secluded pack wants to, they are welcomed to ask an alpha to teach them how to fight, usually so that if they are out on their own looking for herbs an are attacked by a bear, mountain lion, or rogue wolf they will be able to fend them off long enough hopefully until a territorial patrol passes by.

 ** _Law of a Second- In- Command-_** The Second- In- Command of the pack is the one who will take the place of the leader of the wolf pack when they die but they must first be accepted by the Silver Alphas, the Herber, an the leader of the MoonPack themselves.

The Second- In- Command helps the leader out with their duties like helping them organise patrols an deciding for the alphas which places are the best for hunting during particular seasons. The pack relies heavily on the choices that the Second- In- Command an Leader make together as they, along with the Herber, hold the pack together. The only ones allowed to be Second- In- Commands are the Alphas or Betas - an on the rarest of occasions, a Silver Alpha.

 _ **Law of a Silver Alpha-**_ A Silver Alpha is a alpha that is higher in ranking than the average alpha an is given special tasks such as going beyond an out of pack territory to find any other available sources of food. They are the traveling hunting party an most look up to them, alphas specifically, for advice on what to do. Silver Alphas are given the ability to pick one of their pups to be their Shining Moon which just means they will be their apprentice trained in the ways of being a Silver Alpha, Second- In- Command, or leader. Silver Alphas are allowed to pick their mate of their own free will an once that mate is picked the chosen mate can not object as it is against the rules an laws of the pack. If the Silver Alpha's mate is a female an has given birth to pups then she will be able to only name the female pups an the male Silver Alpha will only be able to name the male pups an vice versa.

 _ **Law of a Leader-**_ The leader of any pack will consult with the leader of the MoonPack for acceptance when becoming the new leader of the back after the old one. They also must be accepted by the Silver Alphas as well as the Herber. Once that is over they will do a territorial check along their pack borders through the entire night an then stop at dawn. Leader decides whether or not a pup shall be a alpha, omega, or beta. The leader can sometimes apprentice a Shining Moon but that rarely happens as most parents who are Silver Alphas don't want the privilege to teach them themselves. If the leader has a disturbing dream that could affect the entire pack they are to consult with the Herber an then if the Herber feels it is of utmost importance allow them to tell the pack.

If leader has pups or is the father of pups, he or she can appoint their pups to be alphas or betas but never Silver Alphas as you have to work hard to get to that particular spot in the ranks.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah that's pretty much all I wanted to say so you'd be familiar with the rules for certain ranks you probably wouldn't understand. I have no idea what next chapter will be about so please just hold on till I can figure something out. Again, please PM me if you have any concerns or confusion about what you just read. I know, I'd be pretty confused myself...ANYWAYS!**

 **That's all for now folks an as always - I will see YOU!, in the net chapter...BYE BYE! ^^**


	4. Chapter 2: Darkness Speaks

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long ass wait for this chapter! This is ridiculous, honestly I need to do better for you guys so Imma try to mkay. Any who, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness Speaks...

"I can't believe you would be so stupid as to go out and about outside like that! And at NIGHT?!, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Bone barked frantically as she licked the ruffled gray fur of her sixth pup, Humphrey. The small thing had opened his eyes at night and made it his goal to explore the leaves littering the forest floor along with causing mischief as he had dumped an entire pile of leaves onto a beta's head, that beta specifically being Snake, a wolf with a bad temper that made her quite desirable and undesirable to many males within the pack.

Good news was she didn't take her anger or annoyance out on him - instead she took it out on her instead.

"Found your puff oufsidef," Snake said through a mouthful of fur as she was currently holding onto the scruff of Humphrey, who refused to keep still. Grunting she set him down and backed out the den, shooting a glare back at Bone as she did so, "Keep a watch on your _pups_ Bone, don't wanna have them ending up like you now would we?" She sneered.

Bone glared back at her an smirked, " Yes of course we wouldn't want my pups to end up like me, happily a mother and mate to a _male wolf_. It would be a lot better if my cubs were more like you Snake." She said with fake sincerity. The said she wolf stopped in her tracks and perked her ears upwards wondering if she'd heard right.

Now having the dark grey she wolf's undivided attention she stated snidely, " It would be better if my puppies were to grow up and have certain... _despicable feelings_ , for a very certain she wolf."

A shiver ran up Snake's spine and her fur bristled heavily. She whirled around and snapped her jaws at the black and white she wolf her eyes blazing with rage.

"You leave Honeybee out of this you hear?!" She growled.

"Maybe pay a bit more attention to wandering eyes. There are pups here. _My pups_."

Snake looked as if she wanted to say more but held back and huffed walking away growling quietly to herself.

It took a whole minute before Bone realized Humphrey was still here, in the den, with her.

 _Don't want him ending up like who now?_

 _Shut up._

Sighing she grabbed a hold of him and started licking his ruffled fur. A whole minute passed after the argument until she realized she was supposed to be distraught about her youngest pup sneaking out at night; just opening his eyes was no excuse for such an act. Another whole minute later and her other five pups were making their way back into the den looking stuffed from eating fresh-kill.

"That squirrel was so goood!" Silver exclaimed loudly, completely ignoring the volume of her voice.

"Well I hope you didn't eat to much," Bone mumbled. Why was she of all wolves blessed with six pups. The wolf queen glanced back in the back of the den where Humphrey was playing with a piece of moss tossing it up and down in the air and flailing his four paws, trying to catch it. He was pretty much grounded here until he could promise to not go running about at night. But now she was starting to think that it was all pointless as he'd started digging a hole...She was still waiting for the end results of his odd act.

"He did WHAT!?" Gingercloud exclaimed.

"Woah, for a little runt that's brave," Silver stated in state of awe. Gingercloud glared at her with blazing green eyes and let out a low growl, " Silver, don't encourage him!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Silver stick her tongue out at her, " Squirrel dung," she mumbled.

Bone snapped her head around an barked, "Silver watch yourself!"

The light silver coloured she pup crouched low to the ground with an apologetic expression set on her face," Sorry Bone."

Storm trotted his way over to where Humphrey was splayed out on his stomach, completely forgetting about the moss entirely. He looked up at the dark eyes of a shadowed face and smiled up at it.

"Hey Storm!," A high pitched voice is what met the older pup's pointy ears and his eyes widened in surprise. Clearly it was a male, obviously, but it was still quite high in volume where as Storm, Hail, and their eldest brother, Needle, all had deep squeaky like voices. Of course, as we know, these aren't Humphrey's true first words but no one had been around at the time to witness the event.

The gray pup leaned back some more and arched his spine as a means to be able to touch his nose to Storm's. Now that everyone could see what his eyes looked like, it was safe to say that his eyes were the exact color of Bone's only slightly paler and lighter, but they were still beautiful in their own way.

"Wow, your voice is...weird.." he stated dumbstruck.

"Well duuuuuuh!," Silver exclaimed dramatically, "It's because he hasn't gone through his aye, uh..uhm..that thing pups go through you know, he'll be just as annoying as you in no time at all!"

"Well if you don't rub off on him first..." he mumbled. He glanced down again and found that the pup wasn't there anymore and was instead staring up at Gingercloud and prodding at her odd multi coloured fur.

"Why do you have those spots on you?" He asked curiously while tilting his head to the stared down at him and crouched to his level, her bright emerald eyes sparkling with love, "Well I don't know," she said with a genuine smile spread along her black lips, "Perhaps I inherited it from a member of our ancestors."

Eyes wide with wonder, Humphrey placed a paw on her wet nose and gazed at her intently, "What are ancestors, tell me!" He demanded playfully.

The black, ginger, and white she wolf rolled her eyes, " Well then you'll just have to be disappointed now won't you? Sorry kit, but I don't know anything about our ancestors as much as maybe..." She trailed off and sneaked a peek at Bone who was grooming herself.

"...but maybe Bone can," she trailed off again before inhaling a deep breath and yelping, "BONE! Humphrey wants to know about the MoonPack!"

The black and white she wolf looked thoroughly shocked and surprised, even going so far as to bark but before she could say anything Storm had overheard and was bounding towards them, "The MoonPack? Oooh, can you tell me about them too?," he asked ecstatically.

Humphrey shot him a glare that was supposed to look scary but came out looking like a bear cub trying to look intimidating while standing on his hind legs or a kitten trying to growl.

"I asked first!" He snapped.

Storm stared at him blankly while shrugging, "So it doesn't matter to me and why should I care what you have to say?"

"Now that's enough Storm, why don't I just tell all of you about the MoonPack," she suggested. The other pup's crowded around her and stared at her quizzically and with wonder.

And so Bone began: "The MoonPack is a pack like no other. Very much different from normal packs, for you see, they are not a normal pack. At all. In fact, long before packs ever truly existed, the MoonPack was the first of many packs to come."

"Really?!" Silver exclaimed, her tail lashing side to side. Storm and the others quickly shushed her.

""One of the most unique things about the MoonPack, was that they all lived in the sky."

No one spoke a word.

"The MoonPack are our ancestors and have always been our ancestors since forever. They watch over us and guide us through troubling times; sometimes they give us healers advice on how to cure unusual diseases. But their greatest power is the ability to send spirits down to the mortal world and give messages, known as omens and phrophecies to us healers, that warn us of troubling times ahead. The MoonPack is very protective of all its packs. Even the bad ones."

Bone waited to see if any of the pups had a question they wanted to ask her but none came, so she kept going.

"But the Mother of all Pups, the leader of the MoonPack, makes sure to rid this world of all evil and darkness. She alone decides someone's fate and can change it if she feels like. Her word is higher than that of anything the leader, healers, or Silver Alphas have to say. And so concludes our history of the MoonPack." She finished by bowing her head.

"Woah..can I join the MoonPack one day?" Humphrey asked out of pure curiosity. The black and white she wolf gazed down at him solemnly.

"Only time will tell my dear..."

 _Only time'll tell..._

::::

I'll never let you see another sunrise!...Just like me...

Leaves crunched underpaw. Raindrops began to fall.

You hear me don't you? I thought I could trust you!...Some friend you are...But I'll wipe you out one by one..

Despair...And hope...why did I get left with these feelings?...I-I-I want to see the sun again!

It's dark and quiet and all I can hear is the echoes of my voice. Tell me, can you hear me now?...Bone..Cream... _Humphrey_...

* * *

 **A/N:...Well that was interesting...And we're getting somewhere! Yay! So you all know what to do, Favorite, Follow, and keep in reading! And don't forget to Review!**

 **Happy October peeps!**

 **And as always, I will see you, in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 3: A Guest

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but the science fair is a bitch! Luckily I'm done with it so I can safely carry on with my stories...Nobody wants to hear me talk so I'll shut up now...**

 **By the way, SIX MONTHS have passed since Humphrey learned about the MoonPack so please be prepared...**

 **By the time this story is over with Humphrey should be about the same age as he was in the original Alpha and Omega movie. Or at least I think so... After this story is done it's going to be straight continuity from there on out along with my characters an my own original plot as well but it WILL BE continuity after this story...this is just the life Humphrey lives before he lives in the western pack, and no, I'm not telling you how he got there, cause even I don't know...**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Guest

Sitting was a problem for Humphrey.

Sitting to him was like standing while sleeping, it was not pleasant. Especially when your brothers and sisters were playing outside and you had to watch while getting your fur groomed. Not that he wasn't excited or anything of course - it was that time when pups at the ages of six moons were appointed their mentor an chosen to be either an omega, alpha, or beta. For the most part it looked as if the majority would end up with a beta and alpha status. Not that he knew what a silver alpha was supposed to look like, but after hearing about them he really wanted to see how the ceremony was performed.

"Stop twitching!" Bone snapped. Her own fur had been self groomed to near perfection an as the sun shone down on it it detailed each rippling individual muscle as well as how healthy her fur was.

"Sorry," Humphrey mumbled under his breath as he cast his sky blue eyes in the direction of where he could see Storm an Silver batting at each other with practiced moves they'd learned from watching the other alphas. He hoped he became an alpha, that way he to could perform and play like that. It looked like a lot of fun.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop twitching?!"

Rather than saying sorry, seeing as to how that would probably further agitate her, he let a low whimper an hunched his shoulders submissively. It was fine though because soon he would be able to groom his own fur without the help of his mother in the slightest - not to mention he would become an alpha like his littermate Gingercloud! At least he hoped so...

It was no secret to any wolf in the pack that Gingercloud took after her mother in personality: a gentle, kind spirited soul with quiet determination and perseverance to match. They were both a flame that couldn't be quenched an it was obvious to anyone that the two would clearly die for their packmates. Such is the loyalty of the wolf.

It was sometime before the gray pup didn't feel his mother's rough tongue against his back and head causing him to sigh with relief. Feeling a nudge from behind the wolf pup stood up an stretched all his limbs out before trotting after his mother who was walking in long strides. Glancing around, the pup couldn't see the dappled pelt of his sister anywhere.

 _Maybe she's already near Sun Rock?_ Humphrey thought. Sure enough she was along with other pups who Humphrey had never even seen before in his short life. Probably had to do with the parents whispering about him for reasons unknown. That was also another secret that everyone knew about - the gray pup was scrutinized it seemed with harsh stares though no one had ever taken the time to walk up to him an say something negative. Not with his, posse, walking around him every minute of the day.

Plus, if anyone tried to get on Bone's bad side, they would understand exactly why her parents named her Bone in the first place.

It was just as he was approaching his siblings that he realized his mother was walking away from him, "Bone!"

The black and white she wolf stopped dead in her tracks an turned to look back at him quizzically, "Humphrey? What is it?"

"Aren't you gonna come sit with us?" The pup asked tilting his head to the side. Bone shook her head an trotted off quickly to sit beside a dark tan furred she wolf who disregarded her with a look of pure disgust.

"But-" he started.

"Shush! Quiet runt the ceremony is beginning!" A wolf with dark gray undertones snapped at him causing the wolf pup to scurry off back towards his siblings. Why was everyone being so hostile and what was wrong with Bone? - it was as if she was spooked by something, she'd been snapping at everyone all day so far...

A tall, starkly built male wolf stalked his way to the top of Sun Rock, his chest puffed out and head held high. The sun gleamed off his dark fur and made it have a golden sheen to it that literally seemed to be radiating light off his pelt. Humphrey felt mesmerized an yet totally scared of the wolf at the same time as well, not that he didn't have a reason to be scared it was just that it was his first time to ever be so close to the leader of the pack that it rendered him speechless for a moment as he watched the wolf jump gracefully down from his perch an land steadily on the ground his shoulder muscles rippling beneath his pelt.

Strike's dark brown eyes gazed over the group of pups huddled together an landed it seemed instantly on Humphrey. The two stared at each other, one looking deeply close to running away with his tail between his legs an the other one holding back the urge to bare his fangs at the small canine before him; he quickly moved his gaze away from Humphrey an stood stock still gazing proudly at the many wolves gathered.

"We are here today," his voice carried on the wind it seemed but in a graceful manner that attributed to his power, "to welcome nine pups into our packs as silver skies!" There was the sound of uproarious howling coming from the adult wolves who all looked proudly at the pups gathered at the front. The leader turned his gaze from the pack to a calm looking golden furred she pup.

"Aliya, step forwards please."

Said Aliya stepped forwards with a grace about her that showed dominance an elegance all the same, her golden fur shined as if the sun had crashed an burned into her pelt in a glorious dance of harmony with that of her graceful movements. Each step she took was breath taking in its own right an left the majority of the wolves stunned yet intrigued all the same an for good reason too: her beauty would make her attractive, an attractive wolf added to the pack meant more wolves would surely come their way during mating season, the pack would surely grow in size due to her beauty.

Once the golden pup was in front of Strike he began his speech," I look to my fallen ancestors an pray that I have made the right choice an that you respect the wishes of thy pup, and leader," the wolf concluded the traditionatory speech to look down at Aliya once more, " Do you, Aliya respect an accept the fate given to you by the Spring Falls Pack and the MoonPack itself?"

Without hesitation the pup nodded her head," I accept..."

"Then by the power of the MoonPack from this day forward, you will begin your journey as a silver sky alpha!"

The pack cheered. As usual their leader always had the answer to everything an it seemed that Strike had also noticed the potential of having someone like Aliya as an alpha, if all went well then they could easily make their pack twice as big. It was a true wonder that she came from a low down omega couple.

"Your mentor will be Bird," he concluded an beckoned the red wolf towards him. The pup an she wolf touched noses.

"Bird, you are a strong an formidable opponent in battle training, and you have a loyal spirit as well as keen intelligence. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to Aliya."

Bird nodded her head," I will do my best," she promised before guiding Aliya away to sit next to her mentor.

"Sunny step forwards please!"

Sunny was a pup that had pale grey fur that looked white if you didn't look close enough that is. The she pup bounded her way up towards the leader, trying to contain her jovial excitement in favor of trying to look serious. Her eyes were a bright, vibrant green eliciting that she was indeed quivering with pure glee.

"I look to my fallen ancestors..."

Humphrey had genuinely stopped listening as he'd been to busy trying to contain his excitement an nervousness as well. If it kept up the insides of his stomach would flip upside down and send a cascading wave of nausea through his body and up his throat. He gave his pelt a thorough shake, no need to worry. No matter what, his pack would be there for him, he was sure of it...

"...from this day forward you will begin your journey as a silver sky omega."

 _He doesn't sound enthusiastic at all for her..._ , he thought. But then again he hadn't been paying all that much attention to anyone really. Or the ceremony, though he knew he needed to if he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Your mentor will be-" Strike started to say before being interrupted.

" _I_ am mentoring her," the same dark tan wolf that Humphrey's mother was sitting beside stood up with her fur bristling an legs stiff as she walked forwards to confront the leader of the pack.

A hushed whisper fell over the pack as the two wolves stared each other down with venom. The dark tan she wolf let out a low growl that seemed to be heard by no one but the wolves sitting upfront within hearing distance.

Aliya stood up cautiously making her way towards the dark pelted wolf," Merida, calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down _alpha_ this is strictly none of your business!"

It was Bird who spoke up next. Clearly not taking kindly to the tone used on her apprentice in the slightest," Actually, Merida, your pup is right. You _do_ need to calm down - unless you would like _me_ to do it for you."

Merida bared her fangs an whipped around to fully look the red she wolf in the eyes. The two glared at one another, backs bristling an tails stiff as sticks; Merida made the first move charging head on at Bird without so much as a sweat of hesitation.

Then chaos.

Bird was completely taken a back by the sudden rush of the attack coming towards her as shown evident by the widening of her golden orbs. It was a swipe across the nose that spurred her into motion as blood sprayed from an open wound of her nose. The red wolf batted her paws against the omega's back with force causing Merida to gasp as pain richoted through her bones as claws sliced through fur an skin.

Twisting in the other one's grasp Merida bit down on the she wolf's right front paw eliciting a howl of pain from Bird. The two females were practically fighting for dominance at this point an yet it seemed no one was willing to actually say or do something about it. Merida was so far showing raw aggression an seemed blinded by hatred at this point to where she was trying to claw an bite Bird's throat.

Humphrey looked on with wide eyes an scooted closer to the first source of warmth and comfort he could find which just happened to be, thankfully, Gingercloud. Her dappled ginger, black, and white pelt bristling with fear as she watched the two wolves fight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Bird, let her go! - Merida!," Strike's voice was one of pure contempt as he stared at her eyes blazing," You are forbidden from _ever mentoring_ another pup within this pack! Do you understand?"

The dark tan she wolf only glared up at him, desperately trying to regain her breath back," Never," she spat still panting from the extertion of fighting Bird.

Strike stalked up to the omega wolf till he was mere inches from her muzzle," Do I make myself clear?"

The omega stared at him defiantly for a moment longer before folding back her ears an lowering her head in submission. A scoff escaped the alpha's jaws though he looked satisfied with the answer given by her.

"Cherrybloom-"

Cherrybloom was already making her way across the clearing towards the two injured wolves with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Bone!" At the mentioning of her name, the black an white wolf perked up from her momentary shock.

"Go fetch me some maple an banana leaves!"

A streak of black an white dashed out of the clearing and into the forest.

Icy blue eyes now trained on her patients the herber set to work by ordering the two to clean their wounds while she talked their ears off about their stupidity of fighting an how Moonsky would be ashamed of them, and _was_ in fact ashamed of them just as much as the rest of the pack.

"Especially you Merida," Cherrybloom prattled on, "what exactly in blazing moons were you thinking attacking an alpha like that?! And one as talented as Bird!?" She snapped. The healer was currently checking her wounds to see if they were cleaned thoroughly before nodding with satisfaction an making her way over towards the wounded alpha who didn't have as many scars as Merida did.

Speaking of which, three pups came scuttling over towards her with worry being most prominently evident in the eyes of Aliya.

However the other two being Sunny and another she wolf pup that was the same dark tan as her mother were both gleefully bouncing on their paws as if they had just witnessed an amazing spectacle.

"That was INCREDIBLE!" Sunny squealed with delight her green eyes wide and sparkling.

"That was really brave how you stood up to that mean alpha back there!" Exclaimed the dark tan pup.

Merida smiled like she had heroically saved the pack of some evil tyranny," Well, Gorse once you get apprenticed to be a beta you'll be able to do a lot more than your mother ever could."

Said Gorse was practically close to breaking her jaw with the way she was smiling up at her mother.

 _You'd think she'd just killed three caribou by herself with the way they're acting!_ , Humphrey thought, now suddenly deciding that if Merida was an omega he _definitely_ didn't want to be one now.

 ** _Please - even you should've found her motives obvious. Then again you're probably to stupid to know._**

Humphrey's head shot up and his ears perked up facing forwards. What was that? It couldn't have been the wind...right?

 _ **Do I sound like the WIND to you Humphrey?**_

No, not the wind. Fur bristling beyond his control, the gray pup squirmed an pressed his ears back against his skull while biting on his lip in the process. It couldn't be - no - that would be wishful thinking, far too much wishful thinking for even _his_ standards.

That was not the MoonPack speaking to him, why would they do that anyways? Whatever it was, it was talking to him...in his mind of course, but still, why? And more specifically where had it come from?

 _ **Why don't you ask me, Humphrey instead of dwaddling on it hm?**_

Nope.

He couldn't do this. Not with so many wolves around; quickly excusing himself to make dirt the pup took off in the direction of the elders den, a den that had been vacant for many moons so far. Fact of the matter is that the last elder had died of a sickness an so the den had grown old and rotten considering that the den was made from the alcove of a old dark oak tree. Residing within it was Humphrey, who still looked thoroughly shaken by the voice in his head.

Perhaps being in here where wisdom once resided would-

 _ **HA! If you think you're gonna get rid of me with the power of wisdom, then you're even stupider than I thought! I can't believe I picked you!**_

Gulping, Humphrey whinned and scooted backwards till his fur brushed against the wall.

 _What - who are you?!_

 ** _Your friend till the bitter end sweetheart..._**

::::

Bone rushed through the forest, eyes wide with fear and risidual shock. What was happening to her pack? More importantly, what had happened to Merida? She'd never...sure wolves changed overtime, but - WHY?! There was no telling what could or would happen to the omega now that she had attacked one of the alphas, and Bird for that matter. If Merida's punishment wasn't satisfying enough there was no telling what Brave heart, Bird's mate, would do to her.

Coming to sudden stop as the scent of maple hit her scent glands Bone began to sniff around the base of a tree in search for any fallen maple leaves. All the while, she couldn't help but think back to the fight that had taken place not even moments ago.

 _Why would Merida attack Bird like that? They used to be good friends as pups! Have times really changed that much?_

The black and white she wolf hadn't realized she'd been speaking outloud till a voice responded from behind her.

"If it has changed then apparently you haven't," a deep smooth voice stated from behind her.

Body stiffening, she deftly turned around to find her blue eyes staring into dark murky grey-brown eyes that were almost the same color as the bottom depths of a swamp.

"Ash..." Were the only words that could leave her white muzzle as she stared at the male wolf before her before crouching low to the ground.

Ash chuckled darkly as he stared down at the herber assistant," It's just like how we met each other that night Bone - now then, do me a favor and run along now. Let the pack know that I'm back, for good..."

* * *

 **A/N: Let's see here...: a mysterious wolf comes back to the Spring Falls Pack, a fight broke out during the ranking ceremony, a voice is talking to Humphrey, Merida might get killed by Bird's mate, and Humphrey is lost and Merida is insane...**

 **This pack has MAJOR ISSUES.**

 **So let me know how this was compared to my other chapters and again, PM me if you have any questions about this chapter, or the other ones.**

 **And also of course, REVIEW! BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANNA CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS SERIES!**

 **Also, favorite and follow an let others know about this story! Your support means a lot to me!**

 **Thanks for reading and as always, I will see YOU ALL! - in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	6. NEWS

Hey people! Yep, not a sappy in any way, shape, or form speech about my story. I am continuing it so yay! Aren't you happy? I shall be giving it my time and attention now, but of course since this story is still on the low radar I am going to be working on three other stories with a better radar and shit, one of them already exploding into a major success and all. I'm sure, hopefully, you all have heard of the new indie horror game called Bendy and the Ink Machine, or as the fandom likes to call it: BATIM. Yeah, I made a story on that, totally worth it.

Anywho, I thought you guys should know some things about the chapters ahead for SAGBM, one of them being spousal abuse.

Now I wanna say that _yes_ the cliche of Humphrey having abusive father has been done many times, but the only reason I'm doing it this way is because it is kind of necessary for the plot you know? I kind of need Humphrey's father to be a big pile of dicks.

Obviously, I am gonna say this...the second story after this is like...mega weird with just...wow…

So like...Humphrey can have visions and shit.

BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING he doesn't get omens or prophecies or anything, nor does he see the future, he just gets random visions from something…

Also, name of pup gets revealed at end of story, you're welcome internet!

And as an added bonus, on my deviantart profile (SavannahClover) I drew some pictures of characters for upcoming stories including Daria. I'm still doing pictures for Garth and Lilly's pups sooooo…

Anywho, that's pretty much it…

#isanyonegoingtodoafanmademovieforAlphaandOmegasequels#

P.S. This was in NO WAY meant to be self advertising, I just thought you should know I have _some_ A&O pictures up

Also, I should mention that One Breath is canon with the story - I am not joking here, I am deadly serious but you're gonna have to go onto my profile to see which story it's canon towards...

\- TO BE CONTINUED

And the next chapter is ALMOST FINISHED! And we finally get to see more Aliya and Humphrey communicating! And also this is still my first time with romance so feedback for that please?


End file.
